


Spices

by Agentbadass



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:04:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7692523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentbadass/pseuds/Agentbadass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was looking into rationing when this came to mind :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spices

Daniel drummed his fingers on the bench as he cooked. He tapped in between adding spices, a pinch here, tap, a pinch there, tap. Sometimes he would hum too. Today he happened to be humming along to “ If I knew you were coming, I’d have baked a cake” when Peggy strolled in the door. She loved to listen to him sing. He may not have the best voice, but Peggy loved to hear him. She quietly entered to the doorway, and stood, just listening. Daniel hadn’t noticed her, and kept working. He turned to grab something from the cupboard, and that’s when he noticed Peggy. Wildly grinning, she giggled. Daniel felt the red fill his cheeks as he blushed. Peggy had seen him in much more embarrassing positions, but he still couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. 

Peggy plonked herself down next to the boiling pot of pasta. She looked at the meat balls simmering in the pan next to the pot. She could smell the lovely flavors steaming off the pan. Quickly, while Daniel wasn’t looking, she dunked her finger in and stuck it in her mouth. Just her luck, Daniel turned around and caught her in the act. He hated it when she did that. 

“Keep your fingers out of my food!” He swiped her away as she tried to take another ‘taste’

“Sorry darling, I didn’t mean to, it just smelt so good.” She pulled him into a kiss, and slyly stole a meatball. Quickly shoving it into her mouth, she ran off. 

Daniel leaned on the bench and sighed. God, she drove him mad sometimes, but he loved her so bad. 

Daniel caught Peggy in the kitchen again a few minutes later. She tried to be as silent as possible, but Daniel heard the tap running as she poured herself a glass of water. 

“You’re not allowed in here till I’ve finished Peg” 

Daniel turned around to see Peggy chugging a glass of water. Her cheeks were flustered pink. When she finished, she leaned on the bench, panting. 

“Peg, everything alright” 

“Just (pant) very (pant) spicy (pant) That’s all” 

“Oh that’s right, I used the spices that my dad gave us when we visited” 

“Lovely flavors, truly, just a little on the hot side Darling”


End file.
